Le Digi petit chaperon rouge
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Kessé ké si se passe si une tarée a lu plein de parodie et décide d'en faire une avec les persos de digimon sur le petit chaperon rouge ?Zat iz ze kouestecheun !A lire si on veut beaucoup rire !
1. Default Chapter

Titre :Le digi petit chaperon rouge...planquez-vous tous !

Auteuse :Serpentine, mais dans le texte, ce sera Daffy.

Genre :Connerie, parodie, humour, bref, délire, quoi !

Disclaimer :Rien n'est de moi...même pas l'idée !Pardon Kineko&Asuka !

Autre :"Wanted :Serpentine, recherchée pour vol d'idées sur le net à son profit. Prime de 50 000 $ Dead or alive + une photo de Madonna à poil"

***

RDV dans la salle des ordis du collège Odaiba.

Davis :Salut tout le monde !Qui est-ce qui nous a appelés ?

TK :On sait pas. Même Ken arrive.

Davis :C'est bizarre, ça !D'habitude, on se rejoind dans les digimonde !Pourquoi il vient ici ?

Kari :Pour une fois, tu poses une question très pertinente !

TK :J'aime bien le ''pour une fois'' !

Yolei, faisant sa belle :Z'êtes bêtes ou quoi ?C'est parce qu'il veut me voir !

Davis :T'es pas vantarde du tout, toi !

Ken entra dans la salle.

Ken, regard doux et gentil et hyper timide :Salut !

Yolei, with voix quelque peu sensuelle :Salut Ken !;)

Davis, mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour pas voir le désastre :Je suis rouge de honte !!!-_-"

Soudain, une voix monstrueuse les fit sursauter...

X :Bijour ti li mooooonde !!!

Tous, regard dubitatif...

Davis :T'es qui, toi ?

X :Je suis Daffy.

Kari :C'est toi qui nous a appelés ?

Daffy :Oui et c'est aussi moi qu'a envoyé vos digimons s'amuser ailleurs...

Davis :Je me disais aussi...

Ken :Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ?

Daffy :C'est simple, j'avais envie qu'on joue ensemble...

Kari :A quoi ?

Daffy :Des jeux pervers, kess tu crois !

Tous ""ô.O""

Daffy :Mé nan !J'rigoooooole !On va jouer le petit chaperon rouge !

Davis :Gné ?

Daffy :D'ailleurs, on est pile ce qu'il faut :Cinq !Puisque Cody est au kendo !

Kari, aux autres :On y va ?

Les autres :On y va !

Ils s'enfuirent à toute vitesse aux quatre coins du globe.

Daffy, indignée :Ah ouais !C'est comme ça !Tant pis pour vous !

Elle grimpa sur un imperialdramon qui passait par-là et captura tout le monde avec les suacs vénéneux qu'elle avait emprunté à Palmon.

Daffy, voix de Palmon :Suacs vénéneux !

Elle les ligota autour d'une tour noire (Ken :Ma création !). A ce moment-là, un cri se fit entendre.

Cri :YAHOOOOOOOOO !!!

Et une espèce de chat bleu atterrit devant les autres qui frôlèrent la crise cardiaque.

***

DIGITAL MONSTER

Daffy :C'est Crazymon !A votre place, je ne la vexerais pas trop pour pas avoir à affronter son attaque ''griffe de la connerie'' qui peut arracher des lambeaux de n'importe quel tissu !

***

Daffy :Bijour Crazymon !

Crazymon :Salut ma gueule !Comment tu vas ?

Daffy :Ca va !T'as pris ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Crazymon, montrant les énormes sacs qu'elle portait :Pas de prob' !

Daffy :c'est pour un tournage !

Crazymon :Chouette !J'adore les tournages !

Daffy :On va jouer le petit chaperon rouge !Et ce seront nos chers digisauveurs qui feront les persos !

Crazymon :Cool !Qui fait la sorcière ?

Daffy :-_- Y a pas de sorcières !

Crazymon, hésitante :Ben alors, la méchante belle-mère ?

Daffy :C'est Cendrillion, là !Non, il me faut un loup...

Crazymon :Un loup...un loup...Un loup ?Un mec with une belle gueule de solitaire :KEN !!!

Ken, se détachant sous l'effet de la surprise :KOUA ?

Daffy :Poukoi pas !ca lui va bien !

Crazymon :Par contre, niveau déguisement, j'ai juste pris la fourrure de Gabumon...Elle sera un peu petite...

Daffy :Ca, c'est pas grave du tout !Pas vrai Yolei ?

Yolei, regard noir...

Crazymon :Alors, puisque Ken est le grand méchant loup alors le petit chaperon rouge sera Yolei !

Yolei, pitit regard pervers...

Davis, résigné :Bon, ben, je prends le bucheron, alors !

Kari :Ah non !je voulais le prendre !

Davis, ne pouvant pas résister au regard de Kari :Bon, d'accord !Alors je fais quoi ?

Daffy :Le rôle de la mère ayant été attribué à TK, tu feras la grand-père...le grand-mère...bref, la vieille quoi !

Davis T_T

Crazymon, regard de sadique :Maintenant, passons aux costumes !*refile les déguisements*

TK, mettant la robe en se planquant derrière un arbre :pourquoi je fais le rôle d'une femme ?

Daffy :Ca te va bien !

Kari :Ressortant d'un buisson avec un mini-mini short et deb' hyper moulant :Ca me va bien ?

Davis, remarquant que le haut est un peu transparent :Mais, tout te va !

Yolei apparut en mini robe rouge et talons aiguilles dignes de la pub du célèbre parfum numéroté 5.

Ken, bavant devant la beauté 8b=

Daffy :Au fait, Ken...

Ken, se remettant de son émerveillement :Oui ?

Daffy, tenant la fourrure de Gabumon :T'as toujours pas mis ton costume !*lui balance la chose à la figure*

Ken :Mé !

Crazymon, assainant deux coups de griffes aux fringues du beau gosse :Allez hop !A poil !

Ken, habillé aussi chaudement qu'Adam et tentant désespérément de planquer ses parties intimes :HEY !!!

Daffy :Ouh !Il est pas mal, lui, à poil !

Ken, aussi rouge qu'une tomate :S'te plaît !File-moi mes fringues, maintenant !

Daffy :T'as ton costume au complet, abruti !

Ken é_è :Je peux même pas mettre un caleçon ?

Daffy :Ca peut se discuter !

*glisse deux trois mots à l'oreille de Ken*

Ken :Ca marche !

Daffy :Et Davis ?Il s'en sort ?

Davis, (mal) planqué derrière un buisson :Elle est trop gran-deuh !

Daffy à la rescousse.

Davis :Et pourquoi c'est pas Kari qui vient m'aider ?

Daffy :Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !

Davis :Mé !

Un pitit peu plus tard...

Daffy :Bon, alors, résumons-nous :

_Le petit chaperon rouge :Yolei ''Miss Channel N°5'' Inoue_

_Le loup :Ken ''Beau Goss Solitaire'' Ichijouji_

_La mère :TK ''Mais pourquoi fais-je le rôle d'une femme ?'' Takeshi_

_La grand-mère :Davis ''T'as vu ma tête ?'' Motomiya_

_Le bûcheron :Kari ''La Terreur De La Tronçonneuse'' Kamiya_

_Scénaristes/Réalisatrices/Productrices/Ingénieuses du son et des effets spéciaux/Gérante du McDo d'à côté :Crazymon ''Tarée de la ciboulette'' et Daffy ''Planquez-vous-tous !''_

Daffy :Tout l'monde est prêt ?

Tous :OUII !

Daffy :OK !Silence !On tourne !

Caméra :Moteur !

Daffy :Il était une fois, dans un endroit avec plein d'arbres plantés partout et qu'on pourrait appeler ça une forêt, vivait une charmante petite fille appelée Yolei qu'on surnommait le Petit Chaperon Rouge à cause de la couleur de ses lèvres sensuelles si pures..._Qui c'est qu'a modifié mes notes, là ?_

_Les autres :Euh..._

_Daffy :Ken ?_

_Ken, écarlate..._

_Daffy :Pas grave..._Cette enfant avait une mère qui s'appelait TK et qui avait elle-même une maman de l'autre côté de la forêt...

_Crazymon :Davis en vieux !Mwarwarfwarf !_

_Daffy :Crazymon..._

_Crazymon :Sorry..._

Daffy :Un jour, la mère Michelle perdit son chat..._zut !J'me trompe de fiches !..._Un jour, la mère TK demanda d'aller voir sa grand-mère Davis pour apporter quelques friandises...

_Yolei :Ca fait grossir, les friandises !_

_Daffy :Pas grave !Au moins, le loup se fera un vrai festin !_

_Davis O.O :Oops !J'avais pas pensé à ça !_

_Daffy :Normal !Tu penses jamais à rien !_

_Crazymon :Eh !On tourne là !_

_Daffy :En effet !Mais, là, ça n'est pas à mon tour de jouer !_

_TK :Oh ! Merde !C'est vrai !...*se racle la gorge**prend une voix de vieille*_Yolei, viens ici !

_Kari :C'est quand même pas un chien !_

_Daffy :Ecrase !_

_Yolei :Hé !J'ai pas fini de mettre mon maquillage !_

_Daffy :On s'en fout !Vas-y quand même !_

_Yolei, résignée :Bon..._

TK, tendant un panier :Vas donc apporter ce panier de friandises à ta vieille grand-mère Davis de l'autre côté de la forêt. Et prends garde au loup ! 

Yolei :Pas de problème !S'il s'amène, je le castre !

_Ken O.O_

_Daffy :Rhaaaaa !C'est pas ça le dialogue !_

_Yolei :mé !_

_Daffy :HEY !C'est qui qui m'a piqué mes notes ?_

_Ken, air innocent..._

_Daffy :Bon !Pas 'rave !Reprenons !_

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge embrassa donc sa mère...

_Kari :ON TOUCHE PAS A MON CHERI !!!!!!_

_Yolei :Mé !_

...et partit dans la forêt. Elle arriva devant un croisement et se demanda par où il fallait qu'elle aille.

Yolei :'fait chier, la reum !'l'aurait pu me r'filer la carte !

_TK O.O :Où c'est qu'elle a apprit à causer comme ça ?_

A ce moment-là, un loup aperçut la jeune fille et voulut en savoir plus sur elle, au cas où elle aurait quelque chose à manger aussi dans le panier. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup...

_Crazymon :Logique !_

_Daffy :Ken-chan ?C'est à toi !_

...et sauta devant elle, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire très peur.

_Yolei :WASABIIII !!!_

_SHBLENG PAF BING BLUNK M'ENFIN ? -- Bruit d'un Ken se faisant tabasser par une ceinture noire en kick boxing._

_Daffy :YOLEI !!!T'es sensée être une petite fille sans défense !_

_Ken :Aïe !_

_Yolei :Mé !_

_Crazymon :Je prends les commandes du récit !_

_daffy :Si tu veux !_

Le loup, après avoir subi l'attaque kick boxing du Petit Chaperon Rouge, se redressa pour révéler une belle cape bleue ainsi qu'un string léopard...

_Yolei 8b= :'tains !Il beau lui comme ça !_

_Daffy :Crazymon !Epargne-nous les détails !_

Il lui dit :

Ken :Que fais-tu seule céans, belle enfant ?La forêt est pleine de vieux pervers, tu cherches à faire des films pornos ou quoi ?

_Daffy :Je suis rouge de honte !-_-"_

_Davis :Copyright !_

Yolei :Si tu veux, tu peux être mon partenaire dans mon prochain film !

Ken :C'est vrai ?Je peux ?

_Daffy :C'EST PAS LE TEXTE !!!!!!!MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ, BON DIEU ???_

_Y&K :Oah !CCCCC'est boooooon !_

Yolei, voix de petite fille :Je dois apporter ce panier de friandises à ma vieille grand-mère Davis qui habite de l'autre côté de la forêt mais je ne sais pas quel chemin je dois prendre.

Le loup, mytho :Je pense que c'est celui-là.

Yolei :Merci.

Le loup :On pourrait faire une course, prends ce chemin-là, je prendrai l'autre.

Yolei :D'accord.

_TK :En attendant qu'ils y arrivent, on pourrait faire une pose, non ?_

_Daffy :Et pourquoi ?_

_TK :'FAUT QUE J'AILLE AUX TOILETTES !!!!_

_Kari :J'AI FAIM !!!!_

_Davis :MOI AUSSI !!!!_

_Daffy :Bon, d'accord !_

_Tous :OUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!_

***

Walà !je sais pas trop quioi faire ensuite so, 'faudra attendre.

Biz.

Ser'.


	2. chap02

KIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!Ca y est après avoir pris quelques jours de congé (1 mois) je me remets au boulot !

Anouk :Pour le délire épisode XVXVXVXI, voici le chap 2 !

Yume Kuroi et ses Yamis et ses potes :Vazy YUme' !Montre lui sque tu sais faire !*regarde la bagarre Yume' vs Ameril* Vici la suite !Et c'est ok pour PPC !

Je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire Pôôôôôôôôôôvre petites créatures de Yume Kuroi (z'avez qu'à regarder dans mes favorites stories and authors) c'est à mourir de rire !

Titre :Le digi petit chaperon rouge...planquez-vous tous !

Auteuse :Serpentine, mais dans le texte, ce sera Daffy.

Genre :Connerie, parodie, humour, bref, délire, quoi !

Disclaimer :Rien n'est de moi...même pas l'idée !Pardon Kineko&Asuka !

Autre :Si vous avez une image de Malik (ygo) super trop canon, je suis preneuse !

***

Daffy, à Crazymon :on en était où ?

Crazymon :Course entre Yolei et Ken...

Daffy :Bon.*va chercher les persos qu'ont déserté la piste*TOUT L'MONDE ON REEEEENNNTRE !!!!

Davis, en pleine partie de foot :Mé !J'allais réussir à faire un tackle !

Daffy :ON S'EN FOUT !!!!TOUT L'MONDE EN PIIIIIIIIST-EUH !!!

TLA :Oooh bon !

Donc, tout l'monde qui se ramène.

Daffy :Donc, on en était où le loup y fait la course avec sa copine le petit chaperon rouge.

***

_Davis :Je parie 100 yens sur Yolei !_

_TK :200 sur le loup !_

_Kari :Pareil !_

_Crazymon :Tiens, moi, 400 sur yolei !_

_Daffy :Rien ne va plus !.........Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?_

Pednat que l'auteuse et ses persos pariaient, le PCR (petit chaperon rouge) s'attarda sur le chemin pour faire la causette aux ptits zoiseaux...

_Daffy :mm Crazymon ?_

_Crazy :Koi ?_

_Daffy :C'est pas mes notes, ça !_

_Crazy :Ben non !Tu te souviens pas ?Ya kekun qui les a volées !_

_Daffy :Shiot !_

PCR, cuasant aux ptits zoiseaux :Vous connaissez pas un sex shop, dans l'coin ?

Ptits zoiseaux :Première à droite !

PCR :Merci !

_Daffy :Je suis médusée !MAIS QUI C'EST QUI M'A FOUTU UNE PERVERSE PAREILLE ???!!_

En attendant, le loup eut le temps d'arriver chez la Mère-Grand...

_Davis :Chiotte !J'ai perdu !_

_Daffy :Davis, c'est à toi !_

_Davis :Oh !Merde !..._*prend une voix de vieille**y arrive trop pas*Qui c'est ?

Ken *prend une voix de ptite fille**y arrive trop bien* :C'est votre petite fiote qui vous apporte du vin et un petit pot de beurre !

Davis *con comme il est il a pas deviné que c'était le moment où le loup il bouffe la grand-mère* :Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra !

_Daffy :Wah !Il joue bien !_

_Crazymon :Mouais, malgré la voix, c'est pas mal !_

_Daffy :Lui au moins IL DIT SON TEXTE SANS ECORCHURES !!_

_Y&K :Mé !_

Le loup entra et mangea la grand-mère sans mâcher...

_Daffy :Oh !Pas bien !_

_Crazy : Quoi ?Le fait qu'il mange la grand-mère ?_

_Daffy :Non !Ca c'est pas un problème !'faut toujours mâcher avant d'avaler !C'est juste ça !_

_Crazy :Aaaah !Je vois !_

_Davis ''''''O.O'''''' :Attends !Il va me bouffer, là !_

_Daffy :sans blagues ?_

_Davis, criant comme une pucelle :JE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE BOUFFEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!*s'enfuit en courant à l'autre bout du Digimonde sur une tour noire*_

_Daffy, désapointée :Oh !_

_***_

_Zorg, au phone :Je suis très...comment dire ? Désapointé !Et...s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être désapointé !_

_SBAOM !!!!! ---aéroport qui explose_

_***_

_Crzay, idem que Daffy :Ben..._

_Ken, itou :C'est pas du juste !J'avais pris le ketchup et la moutarde !_

_Daffy :Laisse béton !On sait pas où ça a traîné !_

_Crazymon :Davis ou le ketchup ?_

_Daffy :Davis !_

_Ken """""""""""""""""""""""""""O_O"""""""""""""""""""""""" (sueurs froides)_

Le loup, pour attendre le PCR, s'installa dans le lit de la vieille après s'être déguisé...

_Ken :'tains !Fait chaud dans ce lit !J'préfère rester en string !_

_Les filles, grosse bavure intense..._

_Yolei :Pas touche !_

_LF :Mé !_

Après moult détours, franchissements de précipices, parties de strip poker, le PCR arriva à la maison de sa 'rande-reum. Elle frappa à la porte.

Yolei :Mère grand !C'est moi !Je viens du sex shop, j'ai acheté les trois kg de viagra que vous m'aviez mandé la dernière fois !

Ken, impressionné par la quantité dudit aphrodisiaque *oublie sa voix de vieille* :TIRE LA CHEVILLETTE ET LA BOBINETTE CHERRA!!!!

Yolei *pige la véritable identité de Ken* :J'ARRIVE !!!!

_Daffy, compètement désespérée :Mais c'est pas çaaaaa le tex-teuh !_

_Crazy :Ecrase !Comme ça, c'est plus marrant !_

_Daffy :T'es sûre ?_

_Crzay :Ouais !Tiens d'mande au conseiller Maaf !_

_Conseiller Maaf :cv'est moi !_

_Daffy :Alors ?_

_Conseiller Maaf :Elle a raison !_

_Daffy :Bon._

_********* ******** ********* -- s'ensuivent des cris de plaisir intense que nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas dévoiler à cette heure de forte audience..._

_Daffy :Et le coup des grandes dents, alors ?_

_Crazy :Oh !Les tourtereaux !Ya le dialogue !_

_Yolei, en pleine p...hum... :Zut !Bon...aloooors...*relit sa feuille de dialogue*_Mère Grand que tu as une grande langue !

Ken :C'est pour mieux te câliner, mon enfant !

_daffy, cherche un arbre pour lui taper dessus..._

_Crazy, bave en entendant les fameux cris de passion venant de la maison de la vieille shnoke..._

_Daffy, revient après avoir assomé un arbre..._

_Idéfix :AOOOOOOUUUUUU !*pleure*_

_Daffy :C'est normal que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quatre personnes dans le coup ?_

_Crazymon *regarde Daffy et vice versa*_

_Les 2 folles *foncent en direction de la maison de TK*_

_Daffy :Eh !Mais c'est que ça chauffe aussi de ce côté là !_

_Crazymon :Je propose d'en profiter !_

_Folles *se regardent with idée perverse derrière la tête*_

_D&C *courent chercher leurs chéris Matt et Gabumon*_

_**************_

_Durant cette intermaide passionné, nous vous proposons de regarder ce magnifique document sur la langouste :_

_Présentateur :Contrairement à une idée largement répandue, la langouste se nourrie exclusivement de fruits de mer, ce qui ne l'empêche pas... de rester très humaine !_

_FIN_

_**************_

_Daffy, après avoir fini sa jambes-en-l'air-party :Bon, c'est pas tout ça !'faut retourner au tournage !OH KARI !C'EST A TOI !_

_Kari, idem :Je dois faire quoi ?_

_Daffy, regard sadique :Tu dois poursuivre le loup pour lui ouvrir le ventre !_

_Ken :Oh oh o.Ô..._

Kari :...

Ken :...

Kari :...

Ken :...

Kari :...

Ken :...

Kari, version Heero avec un sabre :OMAE O KOROSU !!!!

Ken, s'enfuit dans la forêt :KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!UNE PSYCHOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHE !!!!!!!!!!!!

_daffy :Ca me fait chier que le loup y crève !_

_Crazy :Ouais !Surtout qu'il a rien bouffé dans c't'histoire !_

_Yolei, lassivement étendue dans le grand lit de la grand-mère :Zut alors !On en était à la page 69 du Kama Sutra !Pas juste !_

_Daffy :Bon, ok, j'ai une good idea !Maintenant que c'est parti en couille...*essaie de rattraper Kari et son sabre**glisse deux trois mots à l'oreille de la terreur de la tronçonneuse*_

_Kari :Ca marche !*recommence à chasser le loup*_

_Crazy :Kess tu lui a dit ?_

_Daffy :Que dans ma fic de DémoniakSpirit, je ferai qu'elle surprenne TK sous la douche !_

_Crazy :En échange de quoi ?_

_Daffy :Elle attrape Ken au lasso..._

Kari :TAÏAU TAÏAU !!!*lance le lasso**attrape Ken avec*

Ken :AU SSECOOOOOUUUUURS !!!!!!

_Yolei :HEY !!On fait pas de mal à mon chéri !_

_Kari, arrête de traîner Ken parterre :Oah !CCCC'est booooooon !!!_

_Crazy :Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_

_Daffy :Ben............Vu que le loup, c'est un chien, je propose d'en faire un chien de garde pour le PCR..._

_Crazymon, sourire baveux et dégoulinant :Vouuais !Et en plein milieu de la forêt..._

_Daffy :Arrête de rêver !Ya pas ce genre de suite au Petit Chaperon Rouge !_

_Crazymon :Mais-euh !Pas ju-steuh !T_T_

Donc, comme dans tout conte, tout est bien qui finit bien !La mère se maria avec le bûcheron, le loup devint le chien de garde du PCR...

_Crazy :Et Davis ?_

_Daffy :Zut !_

_Davis, en haut d'une tour noire :Quelqu'un peut m'aider à descendre ?Il est parti, le loup ?_

_Ken :AOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!_

_Davis :KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Zi inde !

***

Walààààà !Pour les fans de ce genre de fics, j'en ai fait une en crossover en tre ygo et Blanche Neige et qui s'appelle BN et ses cousins les 7 biscuits Lu (un truc comme ça). Ya aussi la fic de Sandra sur Stargate avec la belle au bois dormant qui s'appelle la belle au bois de la porte et une sur HP et aladdin :Ah la dinde et son sorcier magique de la lampe lumineuse.

Sinan, ben , je vous dit bonne soirée et à demain à 20 heures pour notre prochain journal du hard !

Biz.

Ser'


End file.
